Dear Bianca, I love you
by TimeHappens
Summary: Nico writes to Bianca of how he feels.
1. Dear Bianca

Bianca,

I miss you. I miss you so much, and I would do anything to see you. It's your birthday today, so I'm going to send this to you and hope you get it in Elysium. How is it there? Really, how is it? Not what it seems to be on the outside; there has to be something wrong there.

Tomorrow I start my first day at Goode High; Percy and Annabeth enrolled me there. I guess they thought it would be "a wonderful experience". Actually, that's exactly what they said. You're going to miss it, and I wish that you weren't with dad now. You told me when we were younger, traveling around, that you could never picture what you would be when you grew older. Maybe that's why; maybe when that happens, you know you die early. You were going to high school soon, you were thirteen, and it was going to be your first year of high school. I'm there now, in your position. I hope that you can watch my first day, and I hope Hades will allow it. Persephone is there, right? She'll let you, at least. High school… Can you believe I made it already? It's 2010, and I finally made it. Sixty years of waiting, but I made it.

I guess I was just writing this letter to tell you how much I love you and how much you meant to me. You were the only family that I had, Bianca. We never had anyone but ourselves and I'm lost without you. On the outside I might be that "cool son of Hades who cares of nothing", but on the inside, I feel a lot more than nothing. I feel like you died too early, like it wasn't your time to go. Father didn't want you to die, it was the Fates. They were probably thinking you were too amazingly wonderful and that the world couldn't handle it. I just wish that you were here… Maybe you could write back some day.

It was that day when you died that Camp Half-Blood had rain. That one day that I lived at camp, it rained. No, it wasn't rain, it was pouring. I never seen it rain so hard; I felt like someone was trying to tell me something. And that day I felt so… Depressed. When I heard the news come from Percy, I knew it was true, but I couldn't believe it. You were the thing that kept me from jumping off a cliff or something stupid like that. And when I learned we were children of Hades? I couldn't even think without pain and tears and hate. I couldn't get it; we had so much more to live for than being children of death.

I have no idea how any of this letter makes any sense, but I'm really hoping you can understand it… Oh and there's the name calling. You would've gotten a kick out of this; here at camp, my official name is: Sir Emo of Depressingville. Lovely name, right? I hope everything is going well in Hell, sis. Hopefully we'll see each other one day. Maybe soon, maybe fifty years down the road, but remember, I'm going to be there some day… And when I am, we have some catching up to do.

I love you Bianca Marie di Angelo.

Your brother,

Nico.


	2. Dear Nico

Dear Nico,

I'm writing in candle light. I apologize, terribly, if the words are smudged or written and uncomprehendable. I'm pretty sure that isn't even a word.

But Nico, you've made it. You finally got passed all the crap that's happened and you got into school, finally. Has Annabeth helped you study? I sure hope so… You better get into a good college, I hope… Wow, now I sound like a mother. And regarding our mother, I've finally met her! Nico, she's absolutely wonderful. She's so much more than I've ever imagined. We don't see each other much, considering we're on opposite sides of The Isle of the Blest… You might not think it's that big, but Nico, it's huge. But mom… She's gorgeous, and sweet, and funny, and caring. She knows what to say, when to say it, and says it perfectly. You'll love her so much Nico, and she's so proud. But don't come too quick, you've still got the best years in front of you.

Nico, I'm so proud too. I miss you so much, and maybe one day I'll attempt to visit Camp. So, stay at camp alright? I don't want to waste my time talking to unimportant people. Please, Nico, stay in high school. I'm sure it's hard, but still, you've faced harder things I'm sure.

Well, Nico, that's one heck of a nickname, that's for sure. It's kind of catchy, though. Sir Emo of Depressingville… Haaa, what do you think they'd name me? Probably something just as outrageous. Nico, I love you, and there's no way to describe it. I miss you so much, and I'm so sorry for leaving you. Did you ever keep that statue, anyways?

And you're right, Nic, we do have some catching up to do.

I love you,

Bianca


End file.
